Shattered Beliefs
by Refrigerator-Burn
Summary: Olivia is a mysterious girl, who breaks everything they believed in. She has a tragic past, and is wanted by strigoi who will stop at nothing for her. So she goes to VA for shelter. What will happen when they learn about her secret? ADRIANxOC!
1. Her Arrival

She stumbled. Glancing up she saw her goal. So close. Only a bit farther. It couldn't even be considered far considering the distance she traveled. Using her last drops of strength, and sheer will power, she managed to reach the gate. The guards were alarmed at the site of her.

"Who are you? Miss, what are you doing here? Miss? MISS?????"

She collapsed. It was amazing she had even made it. She vaguely felt herself being moved and she sunk into the depths of her mind. Later she would have to explain. Later she would have to relive everything. But right now, she enjoyed the cool, numb darkness that surrounded her.

"_RUN! RUN DAMN IT! GO!" Alice screamed at her desperately. Her eyes were terrified, begging her to listen, but Olivia couldn't move. Her feet were glued to the earth. Fear gripped her, and all she could do was remain in its clutches. Finally her brother grabbed her hand._

"_TAKE HER AWAY ALEX! DON'T LET THEM GET TO HER! NOW __** HURRY!!!"**__ She cried before running out the door to join the fight. She knew she would die, but right now that wasn't important. She had to give them more time. They had to live. _

_Olivia followed her brother. Now that he was taking action she was free, she was bursting with energy, adrenalin pumping through her. She matched her brother's speed perfectly. They were perfectly synchronized and they moved with ease. In the background they could hear the fight, but they knew what they had to do, they had to keep running. So, even as it tore them apart, they continued their unhesitating, lightning fast run. Desperate to escape the noise, their thoughts, and what they feared was their fate._

_And then she was alone. Alex was no longer running beside her, and before she could react she heard him._

"_DON'T YOU DARE STOP!! GO OLIVIA! DON'T STOP! AND GO TO THEM!! I WILL MEET YOU THERE!"_

_And she obeyed. Crying as she went, running on, leaving everything, and everyone behind._

"Shh, it's okay dear. You're safe. Don't worry. You're safe here." A soothing hand was stroking my head. I slowly opened my eyes and was blinded by a painfully bright white light. I looked to the side and as my eyes adjusted I saw I was in a curtained off area._ Probably an infirmary. _I heard someone in the area beyond me. It sounded like a loud girl. A doctor or nurse was telling her that she was her number one patient, and yet she always won whatever fight she was in! The girl laughed and joked about how it was because she just loved to visit.

Finally I turned my head back to see a woman. She looked to be around 40 and kind, but as I know, looks can be deceiving.

"What's your name honey? Why did you come here?"

"Olivia," I croaked out, "and I came, because they came for us, and everyone else is gone." I felt a tear slide down my cheek. "They wanted me safe. So I came here, to St. Vladimir's."

"Alright! How is my newest patient doing?" I turned my head to see the doctor here. It was the one talking to that other girl. Something about her just made me smile; it was so nice to smile.

"I'm feeling much better, thanks. How long have I been out?"

"A week! I was very worried about you! But I'm so glad that you're okay! You gave our guards quite the scare! I was worried that you might have hit your head, the silly guards didn't even know if you did!"

I smiled wider; she was so enthusiastic and passionate. "Don't worry, I have a really hard head."

She laughed, "I'm not too sure that's a good thing! My last patient has a hard head too! Both mentally and physically! Now, since you are up, let's run a few tests and see how you're doing."

I nodded and the first woman left saying she would return tomorrow. After the woman left the doctor guided me through a series of tasks and tests. Then she let me sleep again. I didn't dream, and I was glad. I didn't want to remember anything any sooner than I had too.


	2. AN Thanks and Goodbye

Hi everyone! I just wanted to say thank you for reading my stories so far, I'm very sorry that I have not updated in ages, I have reread my work and I've found that I can honestly say I'm embarrassed to have posted such awful work. I will be taking down all my stories except Satan Save Me. I found that was the only mildly acceptable one that I may possibly be able to save. Thank you for sticking with me for so long.


End file.
